The Pokemon all star league!
by Zamanman
Summary: After Ash comes home from his adventures at Sinnoh. He finds a letter where he is invited to a new league with the top pokemon champions and All stars. There are many tough competitors. Such as: Alder, Cynthia, Lance, Steven, Wallace, Gold and RED!
1. Chapter 1 The pokemon all stars league

Hey** guys! I am ZAMAN!**

**This is my first story so take it easy on me, okay?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon! Nintendo does.**

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

It was dusk. The sun was slowly going down. A young man was walking down a small path. A smile was imprinted on his face.

He was young. He was wearing a black vest with a yellow design on it. Under it he wore a white shirt with short sleeves. He had fingerless gloves and baggy blue pants. He had very messy hair which is covered by a black, red and blue cap.

After a long journey he was finally heading home.

He was companied by a yellow mouse with two red dots and long yellow ears with black marks on the tip. It also had brown marks on its back.

Its most recognizable trait was its lightning-bolt shapped tail.

"Its been a While. Hasn't it, Pikachu?" said the boy.

Which soon caused the yellow mouse to reply by nodding and saying, "pika Pi!"

Soon the boy grinned as he increased his pace.

Pikachu followed.

A small town was in sight.

"We're finally home!" shouted the boy.

"Your finally back, Ash!" said a nice lady with brown hair.

Ash replied in the positive.

"Be sure to visit professor Oak, Okay?" She said.

"I haven't forgot, Mom!" said Ash.

After going through the tough Pokemon League in Sinnoh Ash has finally came home.

He parted ways with his good friends, Brock and Dawn.

But like always he will soon find himself in another epic journey!

"Hey, professor Oak! Its been a while!" said Ash.

"Oh! Ash your finally back?" exclaimed Oak. He was an old man in a white coat.

"Yep! I place third in this one!" Ash said with much pride.

"Hmm I see your making quite a good reputation! Your mother received this letter about you quite recently!" Said Oak.

"A letter? Whats it about?" said Ash. Just by looking at his face you could understand how curious he was.

"I have it with me right now. Your mother wanted me to give it to you." said Oak. Its felt as if he had big news!

Ash became exited! "Give it to me! I wanna see it!" shouted Ash, almost knocking off Pikachu who was on his back.

Oak handed him the letter which was Immediately received.

Ash opened the paper in a hurry and saw what it had to say.

** The Pokemon League All stars is here! You, Ash Ketchum, have been chosen for your performance in four different leagues and your**

** Outstanding victory against Tobias' Darkrai and Latios.**

** This is a league where pokemon champions and honorable mentions to show their strength and fight it out.**

** This league will be held in the Sevvi islands.**

**The most noted participants**** are: Iris and Alder the champions of Unova, Cynthia the champion of Sinnoh, Wallace and Steven the champions of Hoenn, The famous Gold of the Johto region and Lance of the Kanto region. **

"WOW!" shouted Ash!

Pikachu made a curious sound as if he was asking Ash what just happened.

"I got into the BIGGEST leagues there is!" Exclaimed Ash obviously very excited. "Its SOON We gotta go now!" Pikachu shouted in agreement by saing "PIka PIIKA!

"I see your very excited but this is serious. The opening ceremony is soon! You do want to be there in time, don't you?" Oak said kind of seriously.

"Ya what are we waiting for!" shouted Ash.

"Tell your mom and pack up now." Oak said. "Garry is coming here on helicopter right now. Hes very excited because his role model is gonna be there." said Oak smiling.

But he failed to notice that Ash wasn't there.

Ash and Pikachu were running to their house as fast as possible!

They barged in the door and yelled "MOM THERES THIS BIG LEAGUE I GOTTA GO, BYE!"

To this he was scolded seriously.

"You are my only Son! You came back after so long and you leave this quickly? I won't let you go just like that so...I am going with you."

As she said the last sentence she revealed packed cases and bags.

"What? Everythings packed?"

"Yes. I gave that letter to the professor because I was dieing to sneak a peek. But even so I broke into his lab and read it anyway and left no traces." said his mom smiling as if it wasn't a crime.

To this Ash gave a scared look.

"Whats the matter son? Don't you want me there?

"umm yeah of course I do" said Ash nervously.

"Then lets go then" said his mom...scarily.

As Ash and his Mom reached Oak's lab they could hear a helicopter.

Out emerged another young boy.

He had brown hair spiky hair. He was waring a lab coat and underneath it was a black short sleeved shirt.

"Hiya there Ash" said the boy.

"Hey Gary whats up? Replied Ash.

"I'm kinda surprised considering how you got into the All-star league." said Gary slyly.

To that Ash just grunted and turned his head.

Gary laughed at his response. "Well hurry up and get on. An actual champion is waiting." said Gary.

"Fine!" said Ash in an angry way.

"Okay to Sevii islands!" said Oak who was very excited.

The stadium was grand.

It could not be missed.

The stadium was amazingly decorated and everyone was working hard to get every thing prepared before nightfall.

At 12 Am the opening ceremony will begin.

Ash and his group looked at the events.

Ash became very excited. He charged at the entrance and became shocked in amazement. The designs were stunning and the stadium was Huge! He ran toward the stadium and he was pushed back by a guard. The push caused Pikachu to launch off Ash's back to the guards face. Pikachu Immediately jump of and start complaining.

He said, " Pika pika! Pika PI! PIka! PIKA PIKA! PIIIKA PIKACHU! He seamed very upset.

"Sorry kid. The stadium is being prepared so I can't let you through! said the guard seriously.

"But I'm a participant!" shouted Ash.

"oh in that case go to the participants hall you are neede-

"Oi Ash whats the big idea?" said Gary who was running towards him."Oh I'm sorry, Sir. This kid has no manners and tends to do stuff normal peo-

"Would you shut it, Gary!?" shouted Ash.

"Oh, would you look at that. He is doing it again! said Garry cheekily.

To this response Ash could do no say nothing but grunt in disapproval.

There was an awkward silence in the air of a few seconds until the Guard spoke up and said "As I was saying you are needed in the participants hall. There you will make an entrance along with the other participants."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Ash. Pikachu's excitment was glowing as well. "This is gonna be so cool. Did you make ever made grand entrances, Gary?" You could see the evil look in his eyes.

"Grand entrance? You? Nothing you do will be grand." said Gary and the result was grunts of rage...again.

"You might wanna hurry up sir." said the worker.

"Oh right sorry" said Ash and quickly ran of. Pikachu followed closely. "Smell ya later!"

"What? Did he just say that?!" said Gary angrily. "ummm so anyway is Blue gonna be here?

Ash and Pikachu...are lost.

They were told to go to the participants hall but they forgot to ask where that was. So now he was just randomly running around attempting but failing to find the Hall.

"Where are we?" Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu looked at Ash with worried eyes and Pkachu said "Pika pi..."

"Hello young man. You seam to be lost." said a man who looked like he was at his late 30s. He wore very old clothes and had 6 pokeballs on attached to both sides of his collar. There was 3 on each side. He had very long red hair and it was tied up at the latter half. It was very messy and spiky.

"Ummm yeah we kind of are..." said Ash. Pikachu nodded.

"Are you a participant? said the Man.

"Yes I am" said Ash with much pride.

"Then we should head of to the hall. I was teaching some children outside what it means to train pokemon." He said.

"Oh okay. So who are you? said Ash, very excited.

"I am Alder, the champion of Unova." The man said. "And you are?"

"I am Ash ketchum from Pallet town. Nice to meet you." Said Ash grinning. He was talking to a champion as if they were at the same level. This made Ash's ego grow by folds and he was excited to meet more. Its not everyday that you can talk to champions as if they're your equal.

"Ah, here we are Ash. Its the Hall.

Before Ash could say anything he noticed everybody going away. They were heading for a door with their names on it. He didn't know for sure but he saw Alder's and his own door with their names on it which is why he was pretty sure.

"I think we're kinda late." said Alder. But his face was still calm and smiling.

"Lets hurry" said Ash as he went through his door. Alder sighed and slowly went to his own.

**Ladies and gentle men! Welcome to the pokemon all stars league! We join hard working trainers who spent their lives training and fighting with pokemon and achieved high status among us all. They are the all stars!**

**First we have the Kanto champion LANCE**! (A man with spiky red hair and a menacing cape enters the arena)

**Then we have the the beautiful but powerful CYNTHIA from SINNOH!** (A women with long blonde hair enters the arena)

**Now we have the Two champions of hoenn STEVEN AND WALLACE!** (A man with silver hair and a suit and another man who is clothed in white with a cape and blue hair enters the arena)

**Then we have the most recent league winner of Sinnoh Tobias! (**A devious but smiling man in a red cloak enter the arena)

**The wondering champion of Unova, ALDER! **(Alder enters the ring while waving to the audience)

**And the other champion of Unova IRIS **(A young girl in a pink dress enters the arena. She seamed excited)

**Now we have great trainers who fought long and hard to earn high status in many leagues and events.**

**They are Leaf, Hilbert, Wally, Ash, Hilda, Brenden,Kris, Lucus, Lyra, Rosa and Nate.**

**AND NOW! THE ONE YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**THE STRONGEST** **POKEMON TRAINER ALIVE! GOLD! **(A kid who seams only 13-14 years old walks in the arena. He had black hair with a black and yellow backwards cap. He wore a Red sweater with black 3/4 pants. He seamed very excited)

Spectators could be heared Chanting his name. Which increased Golds grin wider.

**Well that sums up our participants so...my name is Blue and I will be you commentator.**

As soon as he was done talking a 16 year old boy walked in.

He had Brown hair and a Black, Red and White cap. He also wore a red vest with a black T-shirt underneath. He wore baggy blue jeans and had a serious look on his face.

He walked of to the center of the stadium and said:-

"Where is Gold?"

* * *

**Thats right bros he is here anyway thank your for reading I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Rate and Review. Thank YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2 Red

**Hey guys. New chapter in just one day! Yeah!**

**To everyone who read this story I say Than you VERY MUCH.**

**Special thanks to Pokeminecafter, animebunny23 and emilyrusset. (They followed)**

**And even more thanks to animebunny23 and emilyrusset (they added favorites)(Makes me happy XD)**

**Alright so on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER!:**** I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

Ash felt very sleepy. It was 1 AM. The opening ceremony is complete. But he can't sleep. He is very worried. He has to face of against the best trainers and champions. The match tomorrow is a match worth watching.

(Flashback)

**I can't believe my eyes! Its him!**

"So he showed up" Gold whispered to himself smiling.

**Its really Him. Ladies and gentlemen this is the long lost champion of Kanto and an old friend of mine! This IS-**

"Where is gold?"

**RED!**

"I thought you wouldn't show up" said Gold. "Looking for me?"

Red glared at him and looked down. He took a Pokeball from his poket and threw it in the air. He caught the ball and pointed it at Gold and said "I want a rematch" with serious eyes.

"Oh is that so" said Gold, his grin expanding. "So you haven't gotten over your loss at mount silver, have you?"

Red remained silent and kept his pokeball pointed at him. "Hey Red where have you been all these years?" yelled the commentator Blue.

Red looked at the commentators room which was in a highest tower of the stadium to see a spikey brown haired teenager. He looked very similar to Gary But he was much taller and older. He wore a black leather jacket and brown pants. He was waving to his old friend and former rival.

Red looked at Blue for a while then he turned his head towards Gold again.

"Woah thats cold man!." Blue wispered to himself.

"A fight. Now." demanded Red.

Gold grinned and said "I'm sorry it doesn't work that way. You gotta work up your ranks and fight me in this tournament."

"hmph! Thats too much of a bother" said Red.

"If you really wanted a rematch you would've agreed" teased Gold.

"Fine" said Red. "But if you lose before I get to you...your gonna pay."

"I would count on losing" said Gold with a devious smile. "As long as you can follow up"

Blue went back to his microphone and began commentating again.

**Look at that folks it looks like we have another champion on the league. Showing up after 5 years Red Is BACK!**

The crowd began cheering even louder. A long lost champion is back and they get to see him fight! It was definitely worth their money. But as the two champions were declaring war, Ash was depressed. This was not what he expected. He thought he would have made a grand entrance like the champions but he had an entrance with other people. He suddenly felt like he wasn't a big deal anymore. The ones who were with him weren't champions but they looked strong. But thats not the point. Ash wanted to feel like a champion.

**All right folks since we have a new participant we shall see who faces of against who and when!**

**AND THE LOTTERY BEGINS!**

**The following matches will be held serial wise.**

**1) Red vs Tobias.**

**2) Cynthia vs Steven.**

**3) Lance vs Iris.**

**4) Lucas vs Wallace. **(Lucas jumped up and said "What? I'm against a champion?!)

**5) Ash vs Nate.**

**6) Gold vs Alder.**

**7)Hilbert vs Kris.**

**8) Hilda vs Leaf.**

**And finally Rosa vs Lyra!**

**Have nice time folks. Tomorrow at 3 PM the tounament will BEGIN!**

(end Flashback)

"Red of Pallet town will face of against Tobias who has Darkrai and Latios" Ash thought to himself. "I wonder...who'll win. Thought Ash as he drifted of to sleep.

"Hurry up MOM!" said Ash "The match is about to begin!"

"I'm coming let me just pack up some clothes and underwear." Said Ash's Mom.

"But we're not on a journey that we need clothes and underwear!" yelled Ash.

"I'm with Ash on this one, Delia." Said Oak. "Gary has already gone ahead and we have no need for those."

"But what if Ash wets himself." Said Delia. This caused Ash to blush heavily and say "I'm not a kid anymore, MOM!"

"I'm all done lets go!" said Delia.

"Are we late?" Oak asked Gary.

"No not too late. But the match is about to begin!"

Ash layed eyes on the giant field and saw Red and Tobias on each end. Red was just tossing and catching a pokeball as Tobias was watching.

"So Red...Shall we begin?" said Tobias.

"Red said nothing and continued to toss and catch his ball.

"I'll take that as a yes. GO DARKRAI! exclaimed Tobias.

A dark pokemon with what had white fog-like ghostly substance billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. t also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also has black, claw-like hands. The Pokemon Darkrai Remained silence and observed Red.

Red threw his Pokeball into the field and revealed a Pikachu.

**Let the mach begin!**

**The rules are simple you will use 5 pokemon. The first to defeat 3 is the winner!**

"Darkrai use Dark pulse!" Commaned Tobias.

Darkrai immediately threw a pulse of dark energy at Pikachu.

"Pikachu Run around Darkrai in circles." ordered Red.

Pikachu immediatley began running around darkrai. The dark pulse missed. Pikachus speed was incredible. Darkrai had a hard time catching up with it.

"Darkrai focus on pikachu!" Ordered Tobias.

Darkrai tried in vain to keep up with Pikachu. But it failed miserably.

"Pikachu use double team and quick attack towards Darkrai."

Suddenly Pikachu glew white and several pikachus were formed. They immediatley began charging at a fast rate Straight towards Darkrai.

"Darkrai use Dark pulse again!" Darkrai sent another pulse at pikachu.

"Pikachu use Iron tail on the ground and launch your self up."

Pikachu's tail glew white and became as hard as iron. Pikachu swung its tail on the ground and it immediately launched itself in the air and came face to face with Darkrai.

"Hmph point blank range!" exclaimed Tobias. "This is good, use dark pulse again!"

Darkrai sent a dark pluse. It looked unavoidable.

"Pikachu use Iron tail and spin around!"

Pikachu's tail became white and hard again. It spun in the air like at an incredible pace. It seamed as if anybody who would come near it would be doomed! Darkrai's pulse had been cut off and explosion took place. Smoke was everywhere and Pikachu could not be seen.

"You know what to do" said Red.

From the large puff of smoke a large and powerful surge of electricity was shot every were! This caught Darkrai of guard.

"Thunder." Red wispered.

"NO! Get out of there!" exclaimed Tobias. But Darkrai was hit with a powerful Thunder!

The yellow electrecity shocked every inch of Darkrai's body and left it shaking in pain. This was not a regular thunder attack. It was much too powerful.

"Now use thunder wave and handicap it!" Red commanded.

Pikachu shot a different wave of electricity. Static covered Darkrai. Darkrai tried to move but the static covered Darkrai was slighly motionless. Its speed decreased and the ghostly pokemon was paralized.

"Thats it! Tobias exclaimed in frustration. "Darkrai! Use Dark void!'

A black endless void was thrown at pikachu who was still in Air and had no where to escape.

"Pikachu! Use volt tackle and charge towards the ground and then run towards Darkrai." ordered Red.

The air borne rodent suddenly covered itself with electricity and it charged towards the ground like a yellow rocket. The landing caused a crater and smoke covered everywhere. Suddenly the unbelievably powerful electricity covered mouse emerged from the smoke and charged straight towards his foe.

"Darkrai, use Dark void now!" Commanded Tobias nervously. He was shocked to see the such a strong Pikachu. It seamed impossible. No ordinary Pikachu was this powerful.

Darkrai threw another void which was heading right towards pikachu.

"Pikachu this is it!" exclaimed Red. "Use iron tail to jump back and get out of the way. Then follow up with double team and Run around Darkrai in circles"

Pikachu's tail became white and it slammed it onto the ground it launched itself far which was followed by a back flip to help ease the momment Pikachu landed on the ground it wasted no second and ran around the dark shadow pokemon. It began glowing white and several pikachus began circling Darkrai and the pace was too hard to keep up to. It all seamed like a yellow tornado. Darkrai couldn't keep up with so many Pikachus Running around and its paralysis was making it much harder.

"This is it! Charge towards Darkrai." Red commanded silently

All the pikachus began jumped up and went straight at Darkrai. Darkrai looked around at shock. No pokemon could use double team this way. This was not an ordinary Pikachu in anyway.

"Oh no! Darkrai use Dark pulse!" Said Tobias, very worried.

Darkrai shot another pulse of dark energy BUT it was the wrong Pikachu. Darkrai could feel Pikachu grab him from the back.

"Its over." Red said silently. "DISCARGE!"

Pikachu's red dots began sparking with electricity and then...impossibly high powered electricity was released. Pikachu released all its electricity and it destroyed Darkrai. This kind of power could expected from legendaries like Zapdos. It is an immense matter of shock that a low stated pokemon, Pikachu could release it. Darkrai has fainted. Pikachu had a flawless victory.

Ash was shocked! What was so hard to accomplish was done so easily. Pikachu looked at Ash and he looked back. Ash then said "This guys tough." Pikachu replied with "PIka..."

"Hmph nice try" said Red.

"You are very strong, young man" said Tobias "But I still have more pokemon up my sleeve."

"Come and try" said Red. "Pikachu return. You did good."

"Darkrai return" said Tobias. "GO LATIOS!

A white and blue aerodynamic pokemon which was shaped like a jet-airplane apeared.

"Go Blastoise!" Said Red.

A giant blue turtle Pokemon appeared. It had blue skin and and a orange shell. It stood on its two legs.

"Blastoise use Hydro-pump." Commanded Red" EVERYWHERE!"

Two cannons appeared from its shell and immediately jets of water were shot. Immense amounts of water covered the entire field but not a single splash hit Latios. Latios failed to notice the plot and looked around the field. Almost every ince was soaking wet.

"I can see where this is going. But mine is a flying pokemon how could that possibley effect me?" Said Tobias.

Bastoise continued to spray the field with water.

"Now use BLIZZARD!." Red commended the turtle pokemon silently.

Blastoise opened its mounth and heavy cold was sprayed across the arena. The crowd covered them selves as the entire stadium became cold. The field was getting cold The wet field became Icy. Tobias who was covering face from the icy blast took a glimpse to see what has happened. The entire stadium bacame a froven mess. Tobias began shaking but even in this cold weather Red seamed Okay.

"Use luster surge!" commanded Tobias.

A Purple ball of enegry came charging towards Blastoise.

"Blastoise spin underneath Latios." Ordered Red.

Blastoise Immediately withdrew in its shell and began to spin. The turtle used the terrain to skate across the field and before a moments notice went right underneath Latios.

"Now use hydro-pump on the floor and launch yourself towards Latios!" Commanded Red.

The eon pokemon looked underneath it to see a turtle what apeared to be attepting to touch its toes. Latios didn't understand what it was trying to do until it noticed that blastoise was suddenly air borne. Blastoise shot powerful shots of water on the floor and launched itself in the air. The jets of water were powerful enough to launch the heavy turtle pokemon to the air.

"Grab it" ordered Red.

"Latios get out of there!" Ordered Tobias.

The eon pokemon was in shock but it immediatly tried to evade but it couldn't move. Blastoise grabbed the jet-plane-like pokemon by its tail. Latios tired its best to escape but it failed.

"Use seismic toss." Red ordered placeing his hand on and covered one of his eyes. The other watched how the powerful turtle spin the Latios and throw it right under it.

Blastoise threw Latios to the icy ground shattering the ice.

"Now Body slam on top of it." commanded Red.

"Oh no" is all Tobias could say.

The heavy water Pokemon dived shell first on top of the light weight Jet. The impact shatered the ice around it further more. Latios couldn't mumble a sound before it was over and done for.

"One left" said Red calmly. "return Blastoise."

"Very Impressive" Tobias stated. "You are as good as stories describe you. Mabye even better. Return Latios. GO Latias!"

This one was almost exactly the same as Latios just it was smaller and was Red and white instead of blue and white.

"Lets end this one quickly. Go Charizard!" Red brought out what appeared to be a standing red dragon. It was Red with a white belly and the tip of its tail had flame on it.

"Latias use Giga Impact!" ordered Tobias.

Latias Charged towards Charizard with a powerful purple aura surrounding it.

"Hmph" Red smiled. "Okay Charizard you know the drill. Plant your feet and position yourself."

Charizard stomped both of it feet on the icy floor shattering it. His feet disappeared. It was planted deep into the earth and it stood in a position as if it was about to grab a bull by it horns.

"Wait for it." said Red.

Latias was still charging towards Charizard, oblivious to what is about to happen. Charizard kept the position waiting for the order.

"USE STRENGTH AND GRAB IT!" Red Commanded.

Charizard's hands glowed white for a second and his strength increased drastically. It grabbed the charging red and purple rocket by its head and neck and stopped it from going any further without being pushed back by an inch. The purple aura slowly disappeared.

"Its over..." Red whispered to himself. "Blast burn."

The latias was razed by a fiery explosion at point blank range. Latias took a critical hit from the most Powerful fire type move there is. Instant K.O.

**AND THE WINNER IS RED!**

Cheers were everywhere. They finally got to see the legend of Kanto fight and boy was it amazing. He took down 3 legendary Pokemons without taking a single blow.

"My you are a powerful foe, Red" said Tobias amazed by his skills.

"Return Charizard." is all Red said before leaving the arena.

"Boy he is tough" exclaimed Ash. "How can I ever win the cup?"

"You can't. Its as easy as that." said Gary confidently.

"Why you!" was all Ash could say.

"Is this the famous Ash Ketchum we're seeing" said a familiar voice.

"I do believe it is" said another. This voice was more womanly.

"Its not just him their are several other powerful Pokemon trainers we can steel from." Said a squeaky voice.

"And team Rocket will steal them all!" The three said in union.

* * *

**Well guys thats a rap. Hope you all enjoyed the story.**

**Please review. If I did anything wrong please let me know.**

**Criticism is accepted.**

**And this chapter has been updated. A message to those who didn't haven't read this update.**


	3. Chapter 3 Meowth attacks!

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon.**

* * *

"So awesome!" exclaimed Ash as his eyes laid on the participants lounge. The room was beautifully decorated and there was a large variety of food. He looked around and saw many powerful trainers and soon he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"So I'll be fighting you." said an active voice. Ash looked around to see a boy around his age with brown messy hair. He wore a cap with an opening on top. He wore a blue seater and gray half pants.

Ash looked around to see his challenger. "Oh so you must be Nate." said Ash.

"Good luck on your next match" said Nate. "Even though it won't help." he said winking.

Ash grunted and said "We'll show you, won't we Pikachu!" Pikachu jolted up and yelled "PIKA PIKA!"

Nate just laughed at his comment. Then hes stopped. Looked at Ash's right shoulder for a while. "What is that Pokemon" he said it in a curious tone. Ash replied by saying "You don't need to know."

"Aww common!" Nate said kind of disappointed. "I thought your a push over."

"SAY WHAT?!" Ash yelled angrily. "Who told you that?"

"Umm this guy named Gary." said Nate suddenly taking Pikachu of his shoulder (The confused Pikachu only said Pikachu.) "He said you'd be an easy match. Nate began examining Pikachu closely.

Ash grunted and whispered Gary's name angrily under his breath. Nate began rubbing Pikachus red dots. Pikachu started getting annoyed. "Wow this is a weird Pokemon said Nate still confused. Why did I forget to bring that pokedex professor Juniper gave me." Said Nate still very curious. "PIKACHU!" Pikachu exclaimed as he released a powerful surge of electricity on Nate which just happened to hit Ash as well. The yellow lightning left the two charred and electrified.

"So its a lighting pokemon" said Nate weakly, on the floor.

"Yeah" replied Ash in the same state.

"Whats all this about." said a young girl with a pink dress and long purple hair.

"Oh sorry about that" said Ash sheepishly. His sheepish expression faded as he noticed a very familiar pokemon comfortably cradled on her hands. "IS THAT-" Ash began as the white and brown feline pokemon with sharp whiskers, big eyes and a golden nugget on its forehead exclaimed "MEOWTH!"

"Ooh whats that?" Nate jumped up and asked.

"Its a meowth" She said. "Isn't it the cutest thing ever" She began roughly cuddling the cat pokemon which looked clearly annoyed.

"PIKA" said Pikachu who now was very suspicious. Ash looked at the electric mouse and back to the Meowth. He was suspicious too.

"Meowth" it said nervously. "Whats with the mean looks." said the girl looking at the meowth. "Is somthing wrong?"

The meowth looked extremely familiar to Ash. He has encountered a particular meowth on his journey several times and it was always up to no good.

"Where did you find it?" said Ash said suspiciously. Nate nodded as he was curious as well.

"Oh I found it right outside the stadium while I was training. It was playing with a Pokemon. OOh it looked soo cute I just had to take 'im!" She said cuddling it again. "Its my first time seeing one up close."

"Meowth! Meowth meowth!" said Meowth. Pikachu only replied by saying "pika..." Pikachu looked back up to Ash and gave him a 'all clear' look.

Ash sighed in relief and said "Oh thats nice. Did you catch it?"

"No." She said sadly. "I don't catch any pokemon that is not a dragon type."

"Why is that?" said Ash confused. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Cause she is Iris. She comes from a tribe who only train and catch dragon type pokemons. She is a dragon type master. She can't keep it." said Nate.

"But I'll catch it anyway" She said out of nowhere.

Meowth looked a little frightened but tried to keep his cool. "And you'll come with me to Unova." She said to Meowth.

Ash and Nate laughed. "Can I hold him." said Nate curiously. But far into the bushes two suspicious looking adults where hiding.

"Amazing!" said a purple haired man with hair reaching upto his neck. He wore a white uniform with an 'R' logo on it. "Great acting Meowth!"

"Good the twerp didn't notice!" said a red haired woman with a smililar uniform with the same logo. She had very long and curvy hair that reached upto her legs. "With Meowth undercover we can steal all their pokemons easily!"

"And earn the boss's praise and a Huge promotion!" said the man with excited eyes.

"PROMOTION, MONEY AND HIGH STATUS HERE WE GO!" both of them exclaimed.

While the 10 year olds were conversing, Red Glanced at them from the corner. He sighed. Like always he was tossing and catching one of his pokeballs. He noticed a spikey brown haired man aproach him. It was the commentator, Blue.

"Hey, Red. It been a while." Blue said greeting his former rival.

"Hey there, Blue." said Red.

"Where have you been all these years. Everybody was looking for you." said Blue quietly.

"I was on mount Silver. Training." He said looking at the ceiling.

"You know my little brother is here." Blue said all excited. "Remember him?"

"You mean Gary." He said still looking at the . " I remember him when he was...what how old?"

"Just four years old." he said grinning. "He is trying to be a professor like Grandpa."

"Professor Oak huh? said Red, remembering the old days. "Haven't heard about him in a while."

"You should come back to pallet town." said Blue, seriously.

"I will." said Red who shifted his view from the ceiling to Blue. "But I got somone I gotta beat."

"Oh yeah whats your beef with Gold anyway?" Blue asked curiously.

"You don't need to know" as he began walking away. He stopped for a while and looked back. "We should duel sometime."

"Yeah." said blue remembering the last time they fought in the indigo league. "Wait is that, Ash." Blue turned his attention from the champion to the young pokemon trainer who was talking to two other kids of the same age.

"Hey Ash long time no see." Blue said remembering the first time he saw him as a kid.

Ash looked at Blue. HE could see the similarities between him and Gary but he failed to notice their relation. "Umm excuse me errrr but do I know you?" Ash said confused.

"What you don't recognize me?" Blue said surprised. "Well you were only four when I left. Its me Blue. Gary's older brother." He said with happy face.

"Your Gary's older borther!?" Ash said very suprised. "I thought he was someone else not you!"

Blue chuckled. "Guess your wrong."

"Hmmm hey I've heard about you!" Nate exclaimed as he was surprised. "You were a champion for like an hour weren't you!"

"Ya, I've heared about you too!" Replied Iris. "Why aren't you participating in the league then?"

"Cause I wanted to be a commentator" Blue replied sheepishly.

"I'm BACK!" exclaimed a young boy who suddenly jumped into the room.

Everybody became confused. Blue spoke up "Where'd you Go?"

"I have no Idea." the boy said still very happy. "You have very bushy hair!" He exclaimed pointing to Iris which made her angry. Meowth looked excited. It seamed like he realized something.

"Of all the place I searched her pokeballs got to be in there" Meowth thought to himself.

"Whats up with you?" Blue asked. Everybody was very confused to see one of the most powerful pokemon trainer act so...so strange.

"I talked to this guy called Alder and now I'm like super inspired!" He exclaimed. "I'm gonna go out and hug all my pokemon NOW!"

Gold charged out of the room. Everybody in that room seamed confused. Nate finally spoke up "That was...random." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Ummm did anyone here notice uh Gold charge through here." said a young boy with oddly combed hair. He wore a black and red bandanna. He also wore a black and red zipped up shirt. He also wore a black long pants.

"Uh he kinda broke a table." said another young boy. He had long messy brown hair reaching it up to his neck. He wore a blue zipped up sweater and wore brown long pants.

"He ran out." said Iris still confused. Meowth was still cradled on her hand.

"Oh well!" The white haired boy said. "It was awesome to see." he said with excited eyes.

The other boy handled his cap and said "He was talking to this big guy and went all crazy. We don't why."

"Okay..." Blue said quietly. "And you must be Brendan." Blue said pointing to the White haired boy. "How does it feel to be the odd of even numbers?"

"What does he mean?" Ash whispered to Nate.

"He means that he is the only one hear who doesn't get his own match in the first round." Nate wispered back.

"It ain't all bad." he said. I got boosted to round two without a sweat." he said happily.

"I guess it is." said the other boy beside him.

"Common Hilbert. Are you getting scared?" Brendan said slyly.

Brendan handled his cap again and said "Not in the slightest."

Nate jumped up in shock. "Where are my Pokeballs!" He exclaimed.

"What you lost them?!" exclaimed Iris.

"This is a problem!" Blue exclaimed "I can't find mine either. Ash, Brendan, Hilbert check yours!"

"I got mine" said Hilbert.

"So do I" said Brendan.

"NO! I've lost mine too!" exclaimed Ash.

"Whats all this commotion about?" said a deep voice. Six people come in the room. Alder was one of them.

"Is there a problem." said a blonde haired woman in a black dress keeling to face the now extremley depressed Nate.

"Our pokeballs. They disappeared." Blue said seriously.

"How could pokeballs just disappear. I have mine just fine and dandy" Said a man with gray hair. He wore a suit.

"Maybe someone stole it" said a blue haired man in a white cloak. He wore a turban.

"That can't be right" said the deep voice. He had red spikey hair. His most noticeable feature was his black cape. "The security here is top notch."

"It could be an inside job." said a young man. He wore a black sleeveless vest with a white T-shirt underneath. He wore a long red scarf and blue jeans. He wore a red beret.

Alder began rubbing his chin "we can't waste time. If it is a robbery those pokeballs will be lost forever."

They girls walked in on the room oblivious to what just happened. "I don't understand why was there a Meowth running around in the stadium." said a young girl with light black hair. She wore a white sunhat with a pokeball logo on it. She wore a light green and black top and a red short skirt.

"I dunno Leaf" said a quirky individual. "Maybe bad security." She wore a big white cap with a red ribbon on it. She wore blue overalls and wore a red sweater underneath. She had brown hair which was put in a double pony tail.

"I can't agree with you about that, Lyra." said another individual she had a small yellow beret. She had oddly placed green hair and wore a white jacket underneath a red top. "This is a big institution they can't lead pokemon here just like that."

"I agree with Kris." said another young girl. She had brown hair tied in a bundle and released in long flocks on both sides of her head. She wore a white top with a pokeball logo in the middle. She wore long black legging tights and over that she wore a yellow short skirt. "Someone must have released it."

"You just made me feel much better" exclaimed another girl. She had long messy brown hair released by the hole on top of the white cap with a red pokeball logo. She wore blue shorts and a black sleeveless jacket over a white top. "Before I was practicly yelling at myself for not throwing a pokeball at it."

This conversation increased Ash's senses. "Umm wheres Meowth, Iris?" He asked cautiously.

"He is right here" She said as she looked down to see nothing. Meowth was gone. "HE IS GONE!" she exclaimed.

Ash and pikachu immediately ran out to the room those girls came from.

"Lucas!" Alder pointed at the boy in the beret. "Go with him."

"I'm gonna go too!" Nate jumped up.

"But you don't have any pokemon. It could be dangerous for you." said the blond woman.

"Thank you for your concern miss Cynthia but I'm going." Nate exclaimed as he ran following Ash.

"What are you gonna do Alder" asked the man in the cape.

"I'm gonna observe from afar and if anything goes wrong I will help." he said very seriously.

"Are you crazy what if they lose their pokemon for good." said the white haired man in a suit.

"Steven you have to understand. They should try to take care of themselves first. he said. "You understand don't you Lance."

Lance didn't say anything.

"I just have to watch this ordeal." said the man in white.

"Then why don't you come with me, Wallace?" said Alder.

"Certainly." said Wallace.

"I think we should go too." Brendan told Hilbert.

"Ya lets god." He whispered back.

"Whats the big deal" said the brown haired girl.

"You don't need to know Hilda" is all Hilbert said before walking away.

"That was very rude!" exclaimed Hilda.

* * *

**There you have it. Meowth attacks and the introduction of everyone other than team rocket themselves is complete. The poll is closed. A victor has been selected. You'll know next update folks. Thank you for reading please review.**


End file.
